love blosssoms(badfic)
by werdapotter
Summary: badfic XD sakura just a nothing geek and sasuke is a hot... dreamy... playboy. What happens when Sakura and Hinata fall in love. Will there be drama? love? read to find out... sasusaku hinanaru


Chapter 1

sAkura: The mornin

Sakura jst woke up realizin today was 1rst day school! she coulldnt belief it she need to huury up if she want 2 b on the time. Rushin 2 the bthroom she brushed her teeth. She got ready for schol she was never one bother bout look but when she saw it in mirror she had amazin emerald eyes soft pink wavy locks lush full pink lips with a figure 2 died 4.

She reached de school and let out sigh. Despite bien a stunner, she was an outcast u seeh, and very bully by every1.

...

Hinata: at school

Hinata was new to de school and knew no one. When Mr kakashi (Oh kaka is teach btw) introduced her to de class she saw beautiful girl with emerald eyes soft wavy pink locks lush full lips and figure 2 dies 4 sitting at the back. She looked depress and stuff so Hina went and sat wiv dis pinkette princess.

"Seetle down guys" Mr kaka said wiv a wink in sakura direection. (He secretley fancy Sakura since Highschool began, but she unaware of dis.) Just den A blond boy with cerulean eyes and cute whiskers on his face walked in, a huge grin inside his face.

"MY NAME NARUTI UZUMAK BELIF IT! ME I WANT TO BE HEADMASTR SO RMEMBR DAT!" The class laugh at diz joka but HIna was diffrent she was in love so she fainted. Naruto ran and rushed towars her falling figur and caught her small frail delicate woman like petite gentle beautful divine and serene body.

"Woah dere r u ok? Oh me gd u so pretty!" he said examin her face wich was rosy cuz of all dat vlushin she doin. she couldnt deal wiv diz guy da way he makin her feel is just... she fainted again.

...

sakura: still inside kaka class but diz like sakura thoughts and stuff

she looked over at naruto and hinata and thought they would amazing couple. just then, a hot boy with chicken ass hair, and bod to die for, tall (apparently), hench badass beautiful playboi sasuke walked in de room. he walked ova to his seat nd didnt even looking at the pinkette in de back of da class. as he walking there was dee slutty ugly troll faces with their tits and ass hangin out and hdeous makeup nd clothes who were sayin "Oh wow sasuke so gorge my god i want 2 marry him and do tings to him." sasuke rolled his eyes not caring. but apperantly caring enough 2 turn back at dem and say "shut up you ugly cunts with a vagina witch as a mother i dont date slags and hoes ok?"

"wow! o m god i luv wen sasuke acting tough nd manky!" said the girls who apperantly have no self worth whatsoeva.

kaka forgeting his role as a teaher went "okay class shush now lets lurn some english ok?"

...

karin: ugly slag face POV now

dis bitch called karin stroll in class like she high and mighty queen or somethin. she fought she knws fshion and stuff but she was wearin inly a sparky green belt and trousers. YH U HEARD ME! HER TITS AND STOMACH WERE ON SHOW THE ONLY THING COVERED WAS HER LEGS SHE NOT EVEN WEAR SHOES THAT HOW TRAMPY DA BITCH IS!11

anyway...

she walkin in and start lickin sasuke face like she at a strip class or somethin. sasuke was so angry and mad that he wait untill she was completely done to shout at her. "YOU STUPID HOE! WHAT U DOIN 2 MY FACE!"

"b-but were going out sasuke remmeber?" said the ugly bitch thinkin she look cute and innocent wen actuall she look like a sad wet dog dat hs been abondened and bused for 11 yrs.

"we was only goin out so u can stop wiv ur fanclub of me i hate it." sasuke replied grabbing her hair and yanking her off him and den he grabb her physicoly and smashed her into the wall. da wall carcked. she was only bruised tho.

sakura stood up out her seat. "leave him alone!" seh said.

sasuke turn around looking at her up n down.

she had a curvy AND skinny body with long thick natural (not dyed only sluts dye der hair ofc ) hair and she wear no makeup but still more beatiful then all da makeup wearin hoes. sa fisrt thing dat com to mmind in sasuke head os dat she was d most beautiful girl in da skool. nope, world,nope da milky way galaxy, nop both heaven and earth united. je ja 2 have hre as a gurlfriend. .

"karin went 2 sakura and stab her in da chest with a butter knife. she mustve been hiding it inbetween her breasts! was the 1rst ting sak thought as da kknife rip thru her skin and into her inside. "RIGHT enugh!" kaka said. "sasuke, you go to the principal office, karin go home you not dressed properly you are basically nude nd sakura...

he stared at her body which was now on de floor as she was incaable of standing. a huge amount of blooding seepin out her top and blood flowin from her mouth.

"go to the medicak room."

hinata stand up. "b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-ut s-s-s-s-s-s-h-h-h-h-h-e-ee-e-e- cant-t-t- s-s-s-s-tand gomenmasai." hinata look at de floor as she fear of human faces and she was going red. she was also goin dizzy cuz she sufferin from paranoia anxiety and ofc was antisocial.

"awwww cute" naruto thought.

karin cry and run out da room hr ugly tits (which had scars on dem and da nipples were crusty and it was droopy) bouncin as she ran. Sasuke got up with a serious expression. he walk over 2 sakura and picked her up. sakura could feel his hard chiselled abs which was weird cuz at dis point she felt she was going numb...


End file.
